The Justin Bieber Experience
by BrittanaFan41
Summary: Quinn wants to woo Rachel, she wonders how and then it hits her she should sing to her but what song ? Faberry Fluff : Story better than summary ! Rated M ! :
1. Chapter 1

**Quinn wants to woo Rachel, she wonders how and then it hits her she should sing to her but what song ? Faberry Fluff :) Story better than summary !**

**BTW I OWN NOTHING !**

* * *

Quinn always knew she felt something for Rachel. She's friends with the brunette but she can't help but want more ... She decides to try and woo Rachel by singing her songs who is better at romance than the one and only ... Justin Bieber right ...

Quinn texts all the glee boys to meet her in the choir room except Finn ... that would be weird asking your ex to help get his ex to date her its just confusing and very weird

"Ok so i called you all here too say some stuff ... I'm Gay, I'm in love with Rachel and I want you guys to help me woo her " Quinn says

"Well it took you long enough " Puckerman said with relief on his face

Quinn was shocked and even more when she heard a bunch of 'yeah's coming from the rest of the guys

"Wait so you guys knew ? Oh my God does Rachel know ? "

"Yeah Quinn it was kinda obvious even when we were together you would look at Rachel with this longing gaze kinda look and no Rachel doesn't know " Sam said

"Wow ... well ok now I need your help with wooing Rachel ... so Sam you remember your Justin Bieber Experience ?" Quinn asked

"Well of course I do but what does that have to d- ... Ooh Ok " Sam says catching on to what Quinn was indicating too

"Oh guys I have Rachel's class schedule ... so we will sing to her today at her first class which is Spanish and I'm sure wouldn't mind but I'm kinda not gonna ask him so yeah first class and today and Glee and I will discuss the rest with you guys at lunch so meant me here after you finish eat and stuff."

"But doesn't Rachel come here to rehearse ?" Mike asks

"No she comes here on Tuesdays and Thursday ... gosh boys don't see anything" Quinn says rolling her eyes

* * *

**Ok so review and tell me if you liked it **

**Im excited ... I have a bunch of mash-up songs ready !**

**hoped you guys liked it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK GUYS THIS IS IT WELL ... YEAH HOPE YOU ENJOY**

**REVIEW !**

* * *

"Hey Rach" Quinn says

"Oh hi Quinn"

"So ... I have a question"

"Okay well ask ..." Rachel said with a nervous laugh

"So urm i was wondering if you wanted to ... go on a date with me on Tonight since is Friday ?"

"Urm ... Quinn..."

"You don't have to answer now we still have like the whole day and stuff but I will do my best to make sure you say yes."

"... what do you mean?"

"Oh nothing don't worry"

Rachel was about to reply when the bell rang for first period

"Okay well I have to go "

"Yeah bye Rach"

When Rachel was out of sight Quinn called Sam

"The Star is headed to Earth ... Let's Rock"

Quinn didn't know what was up with the nicknames but it was cool at the moment

* * *

Rachel was in her Algebra class bored as ever

'I wish Quinn was here it would be less boring' Rachel thought 'Where the heck did that come from ... I'm going crazy.'

Rachel's thoughts were interrupted by Quinn coming into the room in a tight black jeans and a fitted t-shirt and hoodie with her blonde hair covered over her face like a girl version of Justin Bieber.

The rest of the glee boys except Finn comes in all dressed in their Justin Bieber clothes

Sam and Puck have guitars with them

And then Quinn starts singing with them following behind ...

Quinn **Boys** _Together _

Alright, let's go

There's gonna be one less lonely girl **(One less lonely girl) ** One less lonely girl **(One less lonely girl)**

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

(One less lonely girl)

One less lonely girl

In the background the boys go '**Aye Aye Aye**'

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time

_Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time_

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time

_One time, one time_

When I met you girl my heart went knock knock

Now them butterflies in my stomach won't stop stop

And even though it's a struggle love is all we got

And we gon' keep keep climbing to the mountain top

_Your world is my world_

_And my fight is your fight_

_My breath is your breath_

_And your heart_

And girl you're my one love, my one heart

My one life for sure

Let me tell you _one time_

**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

I'ma tell you _one time_

**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

How many I told yous and _start overs and shoulders_

Have you cried on before?

How many promises, _be honest girl_

_How many tears you let hit the floor?_

How many bags you packed, just to take him back

Tell me that how many either ors

But no more if you let me inside of your inside your world

_There'll be one less lonely girl_

Saw so many pretty faces before I saw you, **you**

Now all I see is you

I'm coming for you

**(I'm coming for you)**

Don't need these other pretty faces like I need you

And when you're mine in the world

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

Your world is my world

And my fight is your fight

My breath is your breath

And your heart

And girl you're my one love, my one heart

My one life for sure

Let me tell you one time

**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

I'ma tell you one time

**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

Shawty right there (Quinn points at Rachel)

She's got everything I need

And I'ma tell her one time

Give you everything you need down to my last dime

She makes me happy

I know where I'll be

Right by your side (Quinn sits next to Rachel and bumps her shoulder against Rachel's)

'_Cause she is the one_

And girl you're my one love, my one heart

My one life for sure

Let me tell you one time

**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

I'ma tell you one time

**(Girl, I love, girl I love you)**

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time

Me plus you, I'ma tell you one time

One time, one time

There's gonna be one less lonely girl  
I'm coming for you, I'm gonna put you first

I'm coming for you, I'll show you what you're worth

That's what I'm gonna do, if you let me inside your world

There's gonna be one less lonely girl

_There's gonna be one less lonely girl_

They finished and before Rachel can say anything Quinn gets up, kisses her cheek and leaves.

'Well its not really boring now' Rachel thought

* * *

**More to come **

**Reviews ... 3 ahhh ! **

**how did you guys find it was ?**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK SO SORRY ABOUT HOW LATE I UPDATED THIS CHAPTER ... MY TESTS HAD NOW STARTED BUTZ ITZ FINISHED NOW SO :D**

**Woo ! ok so lets start THE SONGS FROM BEFORE WERE ONE TIME/ ONE LESS LONELY GIRL**

Quinn **Boys** _Together _

**Reviews!**

* * *

**(Rachel) **(Quinn)

**Hello Quinn**

Hey Rach

**So this morning you told me i had the whole day to make my decision but you left before i could say anything**

Oh did I say day ... I meant week sorry so you'll tell me Friday k?

**Very well Quinn I have to go see you tomorrow :)**

Yes you will ;D

* * *

(Next Morning)

I rush into school and head to Rachel's locker. I woke up late this morning and wanted to surprise Rachel with this Gardenia I got for her. Gardenia's mean 'secret love' she knows i love her so it isn't a secret but before she didn't so i decided a Gardenia would be fine.

I turn the corner to head to her locker but stopped when I saw Finn literally sucking the life out of her face. Tears well up in my eyes as I turn to run away, dropping the Gardenia, I guess I didn't need it anymore.

I start looking for Santana. I text her to meet me by the auditorium and to hurry.

I see her approaching so i walk up to meet her half way. I tell her about what happen

"San I don't know what to do now" I say tears running down my eyes.

She pulls me into a hug "No don't cry Q, I know what to do so don't worry, Rachel will get what she deserves" Quinn looked up at Santana

"No San don't slushie please" I say my voice cracking on the last word.

"I didn't mean it like that Q" She whispers into my ears what she has planned and I agree with her.

* * *

The rest of the day goes fine. I avoid Rachel until I can deal with her without crying.

Its Glee time now and Santana and I are going to perform a little song for Rachel and Brittany. Mostly Rachel.

Santana and Quinn make it into the choir room and sit in the back avoiding everyone's eyes. After 5 minutes Mr. Shue walks in

"Ok guys Santana and Quinn would like to sing a song. You guys ready?" He asked

"Yeah we're ready" Santana replies while getting up and pulling Quinn with her.

**Santana **Quinn _Together _

_Eenie, meenie, miney, mo  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla  
If, **if, if** she holla, let her go _

Santana points at Brittany and Quinn points at Rachel.

**She's indecisive, she can't decide  
She keeps on looking from left to right  
Girl, come a bit closer, look in my eyes  
Searching is so wrong, I'm Mr. Right**

Santana goes up to Brittany and sings ^^

You seem like the type to love 'em and leave 'em  
And disappear right after this song  
So give me the night to show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancin' alone

Quinn goes to Rachel and sings to her. ^^

_You can't make up your mind, mind, mind, mind, mind_  
_Please don't waste my time, time, time, time, time_  
_I'm not tryin' to rewind, wind, wind, wind, wind_  
_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

_'Cause shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova_

They point to Brittany and Rachel.

**Let me show you what you're missing, paradise**  
**With me you're winning, girl, you don't have to roll the dice**  
**Tell me what you're really here for**  
**Them other guys? I can see right through ya**

Santana sings dancing around Rachel and Brittany with Quinn.

You seem like the type to love them and leave them  
And disappear right after the song  
So give me the night to show you, hold you  
Don't leave me out here dancing alone

Quinn looks deep into Rachel eyes as if telling her she hurt her.

_Can't make up your mind_  
_Please don't waste my time_  
_Not trying to rewind_  
_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

_'Cause shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova_

**Eenie, meenie, miney, mo**  
**Catch a bad chick by her toe**  
**If she holla**  
**If, if, if she holla, let her go**

They continue to dance around and point to Brittany and Rachel even glaring at Artie and Finn.

Eenie, meenie, miney, mo  
Catch a bad chick by her toe  
If she holla, lolla, lolla  
Let her go

**Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova**  
**Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova**  
Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova  
Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova

_Can't make up your mind_  
_Please don't waste my time_  
_I'm not trying to rewind_  
_I wish our hearts could come together as one_

_Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova_  
_Shorty is a eenie, meenie, miney, mo, lova_

_I guess I gotta let you go._ They end pointing to Rachel and Brittany.

As they finish the choir members look confused not knowing if to clap or not. Quinn and Santana awkwardly return back to their seats but Santana stops when Brittany talks to her.

"I don't understand, I'm not a 'Ennie Meenie Miney Mo Lova' so why point at me during the song San?" She asks

Santana visibly melts at that, " You kinda are Brittany, you wanted me to come out and be with you but i come out and you don't wanna be with me now so yeah I kinda think you are." Santana says with tears in her eyes, She rushes out of the room.

Quinn moves to go after her but is stopped by Rachel's voice.

"Whats your excuse too Quinn? " She asks

"Oh you don't know do you Rachel" Quinn asks starting to get angry.

"No i really don't"

"Well why don't you ask Finn, you know the one who sucked your face off this morning!" She shouts

"Quinn..." Before Rachel can say anything Quinn is out of the room.

* * *

**OMG DONT HATE ME I JUST WANTED TO USE THAT SONG ! ITS KINDA REALLY AWESOME **

**BUT DONT WORRY FABERRY FIXUP NEXT CHAPTER !**

**REVIEW PLEASE ! :D'**

**song: Justin Bieber ft. Sean Kingston : Ennie Meenie Miney. **


	4. Chapter 4

**OK SO HERE IT IS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES NO PROMISES THAT THEY WILL GET BETTER OR WHAT ! **

**ANYWOO :D HII ! BYE ! :)**

* * *

*Later That Evening*

Rachel POV

i reach over at Quinn's house and is at awe of how huge it is for just two people

I breath in deeply and ring the door bell. After a minute or two, it is pulled open by who I believe is Quinn's Mom.

"Hi, may I help you?" She asks softly.

"Hello Mrs. Fabray, My name is Rachel Berry, I would like to know if Quinn is home by any chance?" I asks

"Oh Rachel, Yes she is. You can go upstairs first door on your right." She says

"Thank You Mrs. Fabray."

"It's no problem Rachel." She says as she turns around and into another room while i rush upstairs to Quinn's Room which had a Q. on the door.

I knock on her door and wait.

"Mom, I'm not in the mood to talk right now" I hear on the other side.

I knock again. I hear a loud sigh

"Just come in, its open."

I open the door to Quinn's room to see Quinn's back facing me.

"Hi Quinn" I whisper.

Quinn jumps at my voice and quickly turns around.

"What are you doing here, How did you even get in?" She half-shouts

"Your mom let me in and I came here to explain."

"You don't need to explain Rachel - I get it you don't like me that's ok just tell me don't ... don't use my feelings like that... I really don't want to talk to right now. Can you please go?" She asks her eyes pleading.

"No Quinn, I'm sorry but I'm not going to leave, I am going to explain and you going to listen ok?" I stare into her eyes until she nods slightly.

"Ok so lets start from this morning."

* * *

_I walk into school and as usual head straight to my locker. As I was about to open it I hear a familiar voice behind me and I turn around to see Finn smiling at me with his dopey smile_

_"Hi Rach" he says_

_"Oh hello Finn, do you need something?" I ask._

_"Yes I wanted to know if you wanted to go out tonight?" _

_"That's very flattering Finn but weren't you the one who broke up with me? Why do you want me back now?" I ask_

_"Yes but I broke up with you because you were really annoying and talk with so much words." He says _

_"Finn you do realize I still do those stuff right, Finn no I don't want to go out with you not now not ever." I say_

_With that i turned around but Finn pulls be back and kisses me. I try to push him away but his hold on me is to strong and I wait for him to pull away from me._

_When he pulls away, he smiles his stupid dopey smile._

_"You see Rach, we are good togeth- " before he could finish his sentence I slapped him._

_"No Finn, you listen to me!, I don't know if you can't get it through your REALLY thick scull that I am over you so please just leave me ALONE! and you sould know i have feelings for someone else someone way WAY better than you !" I said and walked away."_

* * *

"So that is what happened. I didn't kiss him Quinn" I said quickly.

"Wait, you have feelings for someone else? Oh My Gosh ... I'm so stupid, I knew you would never be interested in me." She said her lower lip started to tremble... Is she? Oh gosh... I cant bare to see her crying.

"Quinn, honey no no, Yes i do have feelings for someone, but no you are not stupid." i chuckled _She thinks she's stupid ... she tops the school but still thinks she's stupid._

"Who? Who do you have feelings for ?" She choked out

I moved closer to her, I raise up her chin and look directly into her eyes.

"You" I whisper and move my face so I am mere inches away from her , I feel her breath against my lips and wait for her to connect our lips, after a few seconds she does.

**FIREWORKS **_it sounds cliche but thats all I see, her lips are so soft ... gosh I can't breath but I don't want to pull away, _but I did.

I sigh, "wow" I'm not sure who says it but it was wow.

Quinn blinks a few times before getting down on one knee, taking my hand and says,

"Rachel Berry, would you do go on a date ... with me?" She says shyly and she looks so cute.

"Yes, I would love to." I say.

"Good cause I was running out of Justin Bieber songs." She says with a wink.

* * *

**Ok ... THE END ... :D **

**Reviews ! :D**


End file.
